A tale of love
by xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo
Summary: This is based after season 2 but isnt season 3. Its a neddie so please try. I might try and do Fabicia!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The american boy

By Jodie Taylor

Nina's pov

Todays the day I break up with Fabian. Its not fair on him I'm keeping a massive secret. When me and Eddie where in america we had a moment to get close. He was there for me when my gran died. He was there when Fabian wasn't. Plus Patricia dumped him. I like Fabian like a best friend.

The plane ride was good. We shared our best moments and wished we could stay in America where life was easier. We didn't have to hide our relationship. We are perfect for each other! Well that's what his little sister lilly said.

Eddie had to drag me of the plane. We shared one long last passionate kiss before his dad picks us up. He gave me a promise ring to always be there for me. He even said if I get pregnant he would be there. Most of all when everyone will hate me for splitting Fabina up, it will be my fault.

' Edison Miller I love more then words can describe. Can I have one last kiss before I face my doom. ' He kissed me one last time and it felt real. Little did we know Eric Sweet was waiting for us with Patricia and Fabian was waiting for us.

Jodie taylor- I will try and update 2/3 times a week but my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - The after shock

Nina's pov

The ride to Anubis was silence. Fabian next to Patricia opposite her was eddie. After 1 hour of driving Fabian kissed Patricia. 'Fabian I'm so sorry I was going to break up with you when I was in America but I forgot.' I said finally breaking the silence 'well I don't care about you Nina. I'm with Patricia now and where happy.' He said before kissing Patricia. So we both cheated! ' So how long has Fabcia been happening.' They both smiled and said '4 weeks.' They said in unison. ' Let's make a deal. Fabina break up at anubis and say in 2/3 days we start a relationship.' We all nodded.

Here goes nothing. ' Fabian I can't be with you knowing you have feelings for someone else. When we where growing Apart I was growing closer to a someone. So we should break up' I said. I ran upstairs and Patricia came after me. ' Nice work Nina. I didn't know you where that good at acting. ' I'm smiled. 'Now u told everyone you two have feelings for someone else we could start being a couple with them' we both agreed. However one thing was on my mind ' Patricia let's change our outfits and say were going to do something as Peddie and Fabina but can't get out of it.' She said yes.

Amber came in and was shocked at my new clothes. We had a small talk when I was getting ready. Finally I can tell people about me and eddie. As I walked down with Patricia they boys stared at us. Eddie loves me in this dress so I put it on. As we got down we told everyone about the two new couples and everyone was shocked.

Everything was normal apart from victor. Where was he ?

- jodie taylor. Can you tell me what you think its my fist fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 - revenge.

Victor's pov

. No it can be. Why? How? I can't believe Rufus Zenos back. Eddie sent him to the underworld and he kill him didn't he? Or he made a deal with the king of the underworld him self. While at Frobisher library I get kidnapped but I write a note for those disturbing kids will they put the past behind them and save victor? (

Patricia's pov.

Me,Fabian,Nina and Eddie are worried victors never late to unwelcome us for another term. ' Let's split up in pairs Nina Eddie the school. Me and Patricia will look in the library ' we all nodded. Instead of running we took a long walk so we could talk about boring things that seem interesting when I'm with him. Before we got to the doors I kissed him and told him to be careful because we heard noses and he told me to stay outside.

Fabian's pov.

I bravely walked into the library while coming face to face with an enemy I never expected to see. He warned me to forget he saw me or he would hurt my girlfriend. I told the sibuna gang. Eddie looked shocked. Mr sweet walked in and called for eddie and nina why?

Mr sweets pov.

I was enjoying a nice bit of cake when I got a phone call of victor I could hardly make out his words. I managed to make out the two powerful ones are in danger and I must contact his old friend. I know what I must do send them Anubis to America that way they will be safe. Though the only way Rufus Zeno could get out of the underworld is seth. No I must keep my son safe seth wants revenge and wants to kill Eddie.

**please tell me what you think im new to writting when an incident happen 2 years ago with an old bff **


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . . . chapter 4-the moving. . . . . .**

**Nina's pov**

**It was a long plane trip to America. I was think about seth's past and what his done and why he hated his brother then it came to me. It was all the cheating Oiris did with seth wife. why didn't think of that before? Seth way jealous of Oiris and his power. **

**Anyway it will be to late to say where walking into a trap considering in two hours will be there. I know I need Fabians help I mean it's not fair to worry Eddie even more. I love him so much and so did riley that mean bitch has seth' soul in her. Why?**

**Eddie's pov **

**On the way to America Nina looked cute. She was reading an ancient Egypt myth. That's one of the things I love about her. I fell asleep watching Nina I was rudely woken by a voice on the speaker. Where was Nina? While she was gone I was wrapping her one month anniversary present. **

**When she came back she looked upset ' Nins what's wrong.' I asked really worried ' R..r...riley s..she has seths soul in her' as Nina got to the she calmed down a bit 'don't worry she won't hurt us she lives in America and we have walked into a trap. Mr Sweet. Dad' I screamed the last part. ' We have walked into a trap seth has gone into Riley's soul.'' He looked stupid that he just walked into a trap and 'we have no choice to stay Eddie.' At that moment I wanted to hit him.**

**Stating from this chapter i wIll update 2 a week. I have homework scedual **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The moving

Nina's pov

The trip was longer than usual and weirder. I know going back to that school will be horrible. Seeing Riley and the others she turned against me. The two people I would have thought wouldn't turn did. Ivy was always there for me so did Cassie. However Cassie never turned on me. Cassie reminds me of Eddie so much. They are twins. She knew about me leaving and promised to keep my secret. I regret it I made her lie to Eddie.

Me and Cassie where always close she went to the same boarding school. Everyone there knew who we was and think we never broke up. "Eddie do we really have to go back after all we do have a bad past" he looked at me sweetly" Nina we don't have a strange past just a lot of drama. I mean with us being the lead in Romeo and Juliet. I'm sorry about why you left. You did leave without saying goodbye and finished me when you was in England." I know he was upset after that and angry after all everyone was looking at us. "Eddie you know why I did that. Why don't go back to her after all she did stalked you since we where kids." I just lost it he's blaming me for leaving. "Riley had something against me. I've loved you since our kiss in Romeo and Juliet she was going to hurt you if i didn't kiss her that time." yeah right.

" I'm such an idiot to trust you again. We are falling apart cause of Riley again and falling into her trap so you have a choice me or her. Me and her will never be as close as we where and you need to choose." I was about to cry when he said me "Nina im so sorry I never meant to hurt you and im no chosing " I walked to Amber. Her and Patricia hugged me.

text to Eddie

Hey im sorry for what im about to say.I think we should take a break.

End of texts

Patricia and Amber saw the text and hugged me."Nins why did you do that? I know you love him. " Amber's right I love him and I can't lose him because of Riley so I ended it before she could. "I do just what Riley wants Riley gets. Where's everyone" they looked around and they saw Eddie with his guitar. I walked up to him and asked what he was doing. "Singing a song about heartbreak after all you did dump he." I started to get angry he is so... there's no word to put it "Eddie you didn't choose any one. I dumped you for a reason and you know why" he looked at me and walked away

2 Hours later

we finally got to the boarding school and we get paired with 1 boy and we join another pair. Me and Eddie got paired with my bff Ivy and his Rowan. "Eddie don't try to fix things between us you will only make them worse" I said before hugging Ivy.

She has changed a little. Ivy has Blonde hair with pink and black strikes. Her main goal was to have long hair and she achieved it."Nins Ed your back remember the double dates we had and all those scrap books." I was crying and the only words I could was "wheres Riley?" she looked at me knowing why i asked" Well that bitch has left so she won't take Eddie"

Patricia's Pov

I was unpacking with my amazing,sweet,cute and smart boyfriend when I was thinking about Nina."Fabes do you think you could help me with something." he smiled. "Great get Eddie to me us in the closet next door. I will get Nina."

**Sorry I haven't updated I was on holiday and im finally back.**

**Whats Patricia's plan and is it going to work.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Memories

After this long day what seems to want to drag on I finally got some sleep. I'm still thinking about Eddie and how I broke his heart. I keep thinking about our past and how it brought good and bad times.

*-Flashback-* to when they where 12

"Eddie where are we going?" A young tall handsome Eddie was blindfolding me somewhere. "Nins don't you trust me?" his voice is sweet and soft. I nodded. Why would he take me out at this time of night? "Open your eyes Nins" he said in a cheeky tone. "Surprise! Lets celebrate our one year with no Riley. " aww he knows how much I hate doing this to Riley. "Eddie I still think she upset. Riley's my best fried and we hurt her." he smiled at me and it helped me a little"Nina she will get over with she needs time. Riley wouldn't hurt us or break us apart she isn't that mean." As usual he was right. I let out a little sigh and sat down at the amazing picnic he set out for us under the stars.

After a long and strange conversation we walked back to our room. To find Ivy and Rowan making out. "Guys where back. So stop making out before im sick" I said while throwing a cushion at them. We all burst of laughing all of a sudden I got slapped by Riley. "Ow what was that for!?" I can't believe she did that.

"You know why and I swear I will get revenge. I will make you heartbroken like I am and I will have Eddie"She whisper in my ear.

*-end of flashback-*

I woke up crying. Great only 3am so I'm meant to go sleep for 2 hours. I wonder what memories I will have next

*-start of flashback-* last 2 days here

One more day till I leave and know one knows about it. I act like it' s a normal day. I wake up when the alarm goes off at 5 curl my hair what takes it up to 6am then I get dressed and my make up. That takes me up to 7am when is breakfast time." Wow Nins you look fab." Eddie said in his amazing sexy voice. " I know Eddie can I residual our date? Something's come up sorry" I say after kissing him on the cheek.

"Cass I need you help." She looked at me weird. She knows I only tell Ivy but Cassie will help more. "Im leaving tomorrow...to England." it looked like she was about to cry she's Eddies's little sister. "Cas im sorry it's just Eddie's hurt me and I can't face him or Riley" she gave me a weak smile. "Nina what did Riley say to you that day?" I started to cry because it still hurts she was my best friend" She told me she would get revenge starting with Eddie and she succeeded."

Riley came walking towards us and smirked. " Nina how's Eddie I mean after last week. Didn't he tell you we went on a date?" she said enjoying every moment. If it wasn't for Cassie I would of hit her...

The next day me and Cassie got up early she has helped me so much the past two days. "Cassie thank you I know how mad you are at me and I will tell Eddie when im on the Plane and I will come back to visit." I said after hugging her.

"It's ok Nina you will always be like a sister to me even if your not with Eddie." aww she is so amazing "Thanks Cas. I will always be a phone away if you need to talk." We gave each other the final hug. I waved to her as she left the exit

"Hey Nins where are you and your things?" oh god this is hardier than I expected" Well im kinda on a plane to England"

"What! Why?"

"Eddie I think ... I think we should"

-end of flashback-

This time was bad I decided to get up at 4:30am. I walked over to my make up stand and curled my hair and applied my make up. By the time I was finished Eddie,Ivy and Rowan where up so I decided to help Ivy. "Wow Nins the last time I saw you like this was before you got on a plane" I gave him a weak smile"Thanks for reminding me. Ivy I will see you at school. Im going to see Amber so I don't have to look and hear Eddie" she came over to hug me before I left.

When I got to Amber she was already ready." Is that Nina Martin?" She said in a joking tone " Hahaha Amber Im staying like this. A fresh start a new me" she gave me the yay smile.

Was it the old or new me?

**I'm slowly making my chapters longer :) tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - I'm sorry.

**This chapter will be about my oc's Cassie, Ivy, Brandon, Tom, Emma and Rowan. The reason being you don't know who they are yet.**

Cassie's pov.

School will be hard seeing my idiot of a twin. He left hating me cause I knew about his girlfriend leaving and never told him. I was protecting her why didn't her see that? Anyway I was walking to class with my bessie Emma who was really happy going into french. "Em why don't you ask Tom out." she gave me the death stare "I might in French after all he is my partner" she is totally in love with him.

When I got there someone was sitting in the seat next to me. Why? Everyone know it was Nina's and never sat there because she was my bessie. "Hi?" I wanted to know who she was it was killing me. All of a sudden she hugged me. "Who are you." then I looked at her. "Nina! Your back. Why you never wanted to return because of Riley?" she smiled and giggled at me a little cause I was acting like a right Moran"Things change. Like 24 hours ago I was with Eddie and we broke up becuse I remembered what he did and I regret dumping him."

"Nina Martin you can be a right Idiot!" we busted out in laughter.

"Ladies." Eddie said as Nina stood up and kissed him. "Nina I love you" awee my brother is so sweet.

_two hours later_

"Wyatt. I love you"

"l love you to Cas"

we started kissing on the picnic he layed out for our lunch date. "Cas are you ok. You seem a little upset."

"Wy you know me to well. Just I think"

"Wy im back mom said you would be here. I heard Eddie's back so i have him back." I was about to say something but he kissed me. "You really think you have him you don't guess who else is back. You will never be my sister I hate you Riley. Nina's back and she's with Eddie. He was going to engaged to her before she left."

Nina's pov

Wow Eddie was going to engage to me. why? I broke his heart? well he didn't know. Why is she back? She wants to kill Eddie.

Emma's pov

Why does miss want me and Tom to stay back after school with the others we have good grades. Plus he asked me out today. "Em I have an idea we skip it." I knocked and got dressed. I put on a blue floral dress with cream high heels.

"Wow you look... wow" I giggled with his lost of speech. The date was perfect. After the basketball games was a firework display. Tom started to kiss me. OMG! "Emma will you be my girl"

"Yes"

3rd persons pov with Ivory's date

Rowan and Ivy were going to their date. Ivy was a little nervous and pulled her hair over her face. Rowan suddenly tucked it behind her ear, "You look beautiful" he kisses her cheek and they go inside and order their food. Rowan strokes her knee as they wait, she has a bluhs spread wide across her face. Their foods arrive and they start eating, Ivy gets a little on her cheek. "Ivy?" says Rowan. "hmmh?" she asks with a mouth full of spaghetti. "it doesn't matter", he kisses where the sauce was and licks it off. she giggles and kisses him, he gasps and kisses back

As they where walking back they oer heard Riley shouting " You are and idiot you chose her and I will kill her.

"Fine I will still date Nina and you in secret." she nodded.

. - Cassie's dress for her date

. - Ivy's dress for her date

. - emma's dress for her date


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Truth

Nina's pov

Today has been the best day of my life. I wonder if he will engage to me. I was disturbed my thoughts with Cassie. "Nina! Lets have a girly weekend." she suggested. Why?

"Cas whats wrong."

"Nothing I just want to spend my time with my sis."

"Sure when do we go"

"In 10 minutes. Bring cute outfits. Make up and a camera. No phones." that strange.

"Ok. I will be ready.

Thats weird that's never happened before. Well with the no phone policy. We never use cameras. What is she hiding she's been like this since I over heard the last part of her conversation with Wyatt and someone else.

It can't be can it?

? Pov

Those two are so horrible. The way he cheats on his girlfriend and how she wants to date Tom. What sort of people are they? I will never forgive them or our mom. Why are they popular. They have everything wrong. How are my two slaves doing. Sophia and Rene. "Sophia where are you. Your dads wont be happy. He put me in charge now get here."

Cassie's pov

I need to tell Nins about Riley. Hopefully Eddie will propose to her. "Ed do u still want to marry Nins." he nodded. "Me and Nins are going out for the weekend tomorrow come meet us and you can have a secret wedding. You can only bring Tom and no one else." he smiled at my plan. We are all set. I won't let Riley split them up.

Nina's pov

I finished packing when Riley stood in front of my window. It can't be can it. can it? Cas came in looking like the Cheshire cat. "What have you been up to?" she pointed to the dress why?

Victor's pov

I finally woke up from all the sleeping drugs they keep giving me when I heard threee. Great triple the trouble! I need to get out to help that wretched group but they always do the right thing I know what I did was wrong and what my final plan was but they always stopped me and now I revised I was just like my farther a mean old bully.

"Ha they are completely wrong" I heard someone say

"Sophia darling does Riley agree with our plan?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh yes dad she loves the fact she's got the job she got."

"You guys don't know them like I do. Eddie has this stupid twin who loves Nina like a sister." Rufus Zeno

"You mean my two triplets."

**I hope you like this chapter who do you think the ? pov was?**

**Can Riley change and be happy for Nina and Eddie?**

**Will Nina finally forgive Riley?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- team evil

Riley's pov

"Hey Cassie im sorry about what I said" I really am

"Really? how do I know your telling the truth" she has a point I need to talk to Nina she was my bestfriend they both where. "I will prove it. Im going to speak to Nina" she looked worried. As I walked in I saw Eddie and Nina making out awww "Hey guys your perfect for each other." They both stared at me.

"Why are you here?" Nina asked. I know how Nina feels about me and I need to explain to her what really happened." Im sorry about the past. Yes I was jelious . When I left to clear my mind I was kidnapped by this weird and ugly god. I think his name was set. Him and Ra gave me this exlier what brings the siner side of me. It was off the god Ammit. I now know what they have done. Victor is in damger." they both looked at me.

"How do we know we can trust you"

"your going to have to I know where victor is and I will get him out even if it killes me."

Sophia's pov

daddy says the touchstone of Ra is the last resort. He dosn't trust set or Rufus they freak him out. Anyway Im on my way the speak to Riley she sounds like she needs to talk to me."Sophia Eddie said he knows where Victor is so I will move him under the Bording school" I agreed with her cause she's my best mate. "so Eddie trusts you."

"Yeah we keep making out he dosen't trust Nina"

Rileys pov

I walked to their base and told them that Victor needs to be moved. They wan't proof so they made me take the lie detector. If you believe a lie, it becomes the truth. After the test backed up my lie they let me take him.

I walked in there and grabbed Victor titley "Go with it" I whispered to him.

"Riley you've proven your self with us Gods and we can make you immortal." Set said in a dark tone. "I would love to. Let me get rid of this discusting mortal first." he laughed.

"Eddie's pov

where is she? she was meant to be here 30minutes ago."Ed she isn't coming face it." Nina was right. we have been stupid to think she's channge. "Guys a little help" Thank god it was Riley." Your here. How did you do it?" she wanted to hit me.

"Im working for gods but not Set but Horus" who the hell was that.

"He's the God of protection and revenge. Set killed him Farther Orsiris twice." Oh so she was on our side.

Riley's pov

I knew Set and Ra wa after me the sky turned purple. Im going to be killed by gods. "Thank You Riley you have helped me I will protect the Chosen One and Osirian aswell as victor. I can help you with Set and Ra."

"No I will die knowing I have made things right tell them Im sorry and I have left them a letter explain there weakness."

"Riley you can be saved and help your friends. You can have what you always wanted to be Nina's and Eddie's friend again."

"Horus what I want is to be Like you."

"You can be my wife Hathor."

"Thank you."

"This will only happen when you die"

**If you believe a lie, it becomes the truth- Quote from Pretty llittle Liars Mona Vanderwaal In Taking this one to the grave**

**Sorry I didn't do the wedding Im Doing that soon. What do you think**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Mom Dad

Nina's pov

I woke up in my nice cozy bed at about seven in the morning with a tingly feeling of excitement passing through my veins. I got up and looked outside my window, astounded at the color of the sunrise sending rays of light bouncing of my gleaming boat and hitting me in the eyes, knocking me back almost blinding me.

"Nina we have 2 hour to get you ready. Patricia, Joy do Nina's make up. Mara can help me with the hair." They all nodded apart from Joy who walked to the door.

"Nina there's a letter for you. Theres no return address on it."

"That's strange. I will open it later" I questioned

"Yeah Nina do you think it's about Ra and set"

"Amber don't be stupid. There Gods and dead."

"Mara there not dead We have something to tell you."

"Ok then." she said

"The past 3 years we have had 3 mystery. The teaches kidnapped Joy because she was the chosen one. She wasn't it was me. The second one was the Mask of Anubis. Now set wants revenge on The Osirian because his the blood line of Osiris."

"So that's why you where alway running of as a group. Who the Osirian.?"

Eddie's pov

It was 10:30 and I saw Patricia, Mara, Amber and Joy walking down in their short red dresses with there red and black shoes. Then the most beautiful girl walked into the room. She was wearing a white short dress where the top was sequins and the bottom puffed out. As she walked you could see her white sequins shoe.

"Dearly beloved, family and friends we are gathered together here to day to celebrate Nina Martin and Edison Miller to get married."

"Nina do you take Eddie to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said sweetly

"And Eddie do you take Nina to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Eddie I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." she said while putting my ring on.

I did the same.

Nina's pov

At the end of the day

Finally I get sometime before my self before I go in my honeymoon.

_"Dear Nina,_

_I know this may be hard to hear but im your mother. When I was in Labor your farther vowed to kill you. I gave you to my best friend. It was easy she was pregnant and had a still-born child so I gave her you. _

_I'm sorry I lied about knowing you when you first go to Anubis. Your farther was around and hated me for keeping the child. _

_Love_

_Sarah Frobisher-Smythe."_

_**Sarah isn't dead she's in her 40's. Sorry it's rubbish and I haven't updated it because im In year 9 and I have been revising for my science test. I got a C in the foundation test. Look on my page for the wedding outfits.**_


	11. Chapter 11

What Chapter 11 - Eddie

Patricia's pov

Today was awkward Fabian spent most his time starting a joy in her short red dress never mind me his girlfriend. Why is it every guy I love wants another girl. Ambers's lucky she has Alfie. He adores her. "Hey Fabes" oh what a surprise he's looking at Joy. so I leaned in and kissed him. He continued it for a good five minutes untill Amber interpted us.

"Hey Trixie ... Fabian" Why is amber so mad at him.

"I'm going to go. Joy's asked me to help her with studying." I laughthed.

"Hey have you seen the way he looks at her. She acts all innesont like she's over him. I wish boys where dead. I mean Fabian." burst into tears.

"Oh Trixie" said a unfamiler voice yet familer face.

"Wait your ment to be on honeymoon"

" with who Trixie"

"Wait what happened to you calling me yaker. You sould be with nina" strange even for him.

Nina's pov

Waking up to Eddie was amazing last night was amazing. Eddie was out getting me breatfast thinking that I was asleep. He's so romantic.

"Hey Nina"

"Hey trixie"

"I'm just going to ask is Eddie with you?"

"Yeah he's out getting me breatfast. Why?"

"No reason just someone looks like Eddie"

So sorry it's so short it's just really tiered. sorry about the spelling mistakes


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - You

Nina's pov

"Hey Nin's" Eddie said sweetly. God I love being married to this guy. "I was thinking about what Patricia said. We need to tell them" what?

"Eddie don't be stupid they are mad at you already with Cas" I said. We began to kiss what was leading to more when Patricia walked in.

"Nina You won't believe this Sarah's back and she younger." Wait what.

"Yeah guys you might what to know something. She's my mom. That letter I got before I went down the aisle was of her telling me that."

"Wait How. Who's your dad" Patricia said with a confused tone.

"Rufus Zeno. Before he took the elixir. Oh Eddie Don't take it." said a voice I thought was dead. "Sarah... How do you know about Eddie?" I was looking at my mom and it broke my heart not only did she fake her death but she lied to me.

"Nina Jason wants you to sing a song."

"Tell him I will be there in 5 minutes. Guys I have been singing for years and I want to try it again." thank God Amber came in to help me but Sarah gave me an Idea of a Song.

"Hi Nina what will you be singing for us."

"A song of My Chemical Romance Fake Your Death

some people watch

Some people pray

But even lights can fade away.

Some people hope

Some people pay

But why'd we have to stay?

'Cause even heroes

Get the blues

Or any misery you choose

You like to watch

We like to use

And we were born to lose

I choose defeat

I walk away

And leave this place

The same today

Some like to sleep

We like to play

Just look at all that pain

You want the heart

Or to be saved

But even good guys still get paid

So watch my back

And keep the blade

I think it got you laid

So fake your death

Or it's your blame

And leave the lights on when you stay

Take off your clothes

And dream that fame

Come on and feel that shame

I choose defeat

I walk away

And leave this place

The same today

Some like to sleep

We like to play

Just look at all that pain

Just look at all that pain [3x]

Just give me all that pain [3x]

I choose defeat

I walk away

And leave this place

The same today

Some like to sleep

We like to play

Just look at all that pain"

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"Eddie your song." wait Eddie's gone

"I will be singing a song by the Pierces Secret

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?

Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?

They burn in our brains, become a living hell

Because everybody tells

Everybody tells

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Allison?

Yes, Catherine?

I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.

I promise.

Do you swear on your life?

I swear on my life.

You swore you'd never tell

You swore you'd never tell

You swore you'd never tell

You swore you'd never tell

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

(X3)

Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead"

"Matty!"

**Both songs I love. But wait who's Matty? and why do people think he's Eddie? Where is Eddie?**

**Tell me what you think x**


End file.
